Revealed!
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Kapil's secret is revealed. How ? when ? Which? Peep in to know ;)


A/n- specially for my friend gwp. Hope you like it! :)

[Note-please watch kapils birthday bash on youtube for enjoying this more! ]

* * *

><p>"... ye bua muje sachi mein bua lagne lagi hai, ye dadi lagne lage hai, ye..."<p>

"LIGHTS OFF"

This loud comment made all laugh. When his best buddy spoke out this words, first thing he did was to watch her laugh her heart out. That melodious laughter of her always made him shiver down his spine.

He was watching her by taking frequent glance of her when suddenly his eyes fall on the very person who made that embarrassing comment, and during that sudden glance he realised that there was something wrong with his buddy; why was he smirking at him, and by the way why he made such a controversial comment when media was nearby? He shifts his gaze again on reporters but now he couldn't help himself to again and again take a look of his buddy, who always gave him same grin.

'inko kya ho gaya hai?' kapil wondered.

During whole interview on his birthday, kapil just kept on thinking that what must be wrong with his buddy and when interview ended with lots of congratulations and wishes, his eyes started to loiter on sets to find his buddy, his Ali bhai.

He soon found him sitting on chair with kiku. He quickly and smartly ended his conversation with one of his reporter friend and hurried towards his Ali bhai. Ali saw him approaching and stood up to walk towards him. They met in the middle and kapil, without worrying about people around them asked curiously "Kya hua hai Ali bhai apko?". Two-three heads turned towards their direction but Ali faked a smile to assure them that everything was fine; kapil helped him seeing his question getting attention. Ali started to talk about random things and kapil understood. They stood there talking about nothing important which increased kapil's curiosity. After confirming no one was watching them, Ali took hold of his hand and literally, quickly and easily dragged him towards backstage, to his make-up room.

As soon as they reached their destination, Ali locked the door and pulled two stools out from a corner. They sat And then his mischievous grin came back with a question "Bolo ab kya puchna hai?"

Kapil was so much taken aback by his last few minutes actions, he blinked twice before asking "Ye sab- Apke dimag mein kya pak raha hai?" he raised his eye-brow.

"Mere dimag me toh khichdi pak rahi hai, par tum-"he pated his back with little extra effort"-tumne toh biryani paka rakhi hai" Ali winked and kapil adjusted himself on his seat, not sure how to react. Kapil fumbled on his words "Biryannni? Maatttlab?"

"Matlab beta-" He sings

"Ye kya ho raha hai baba ye kya ho raha hai

Kuch nahi, kuch nahi pyaar ho raha hai"

Kapil's eyes widened on his teasing, in surprise he stood up resulting Ali also to stand up. Ali winked more on his reaction, singing further, dancing around him to make him uncomfortable.

"Nind jaa rahi hai, chen kho raha haiiii

Pyar, pyar, pyar, pyar, pyarr ho raahhhh haiii"

Ali folded his arms in front of him with his same crooked smile and watched his every move, him ignoring his gaze and removing sweat beads forming on his face. He laughed at his embarrassment and after holding him from shoulders he announced "Muje pata hai ki tu auur sumona, ahem ahem" He clears his throat. Kapil's suddenly turning his head to watch him made him believe that his buddy was surely taken aback by his announcement. Kapil wanted to ask "How? When? Where?" but didn't have courage or words to speak out his heart without further embarrassing himself; so he just studied Ali's face for any sign of answer he wanted. More than any other time, he wished he could read minds at this moment. He was so much irritated with his minds shounting questions at himself but he didn't have an idea how to speak them up.

Finally, seeing kapil in a very awkward condition, Ali sighs and sits on his own stool to start about his discovery " Tumhe toh pata haina ki sumona ko phone uthane ki auur rakhne ki, dono ki bohot jaldi hoti hai. Kal mene tum dono ki batein sunli jab sumona hadbadahat mein call thik se cut nai kar pai" Ali could guess from Kapil's expression that he was cursing Sumona inside.

"Kya suna?" Kapil wished he heard all right things. Ali went into trace to give him every detail after giving him a devilish smile "Kal jab mein sumona se kehne jaa raha tha ki-

_"Sumona, kalke episo-"_

_"Ali bhai, mein apse baad mein baat karti hu. Lagta hai mom-dad aa gaye hai shopping se. Bye" nad she hangs up but not properly. Here Ali was just going to hang up when he hears a familiar voice on speakers of his phone. He again keeps his phone near his ear to hear a conversation._

_"__**Aree tum?!"**_

_**"haan mein kyu nai?!"**_

_"__**lekin iss waqt? Papa mamma ate hi honge yaar. Khamakha scene create ho jayega"**_

_**"toh ho jane do scene create. Kapil kissi se nai darta"**_

_Ali's eyes widen in shock. Was it kapil? What is he doing there? He curiosity makes him concentrate more on voices coming from speakers rather than that from his own mind. He hears_

_"__**kapil tum toh jante hona ki wo log thode slow hai hamare time ke hissab se. Sabkuch bethkar samjana padega unhe tabhi wo hamare PYAR ko samjenge"**_

_What the hell! PYAAR? Ali's eyes nearly pops out from its sockets. He presses the phone to his ear so that voices from the other hand are more clear. And he hear them talk_

_"__**Kya yaar hamesha tension lekar baith jati ho? Don't worry womsab hum milke handle kar lenge but abhi filhal mein kisi auur mood mein hu"**_

_Ali hears faint sound of someone walking and then there is a sound like a 'tap'. He hears sumona laughing and saying_

_" __**chodo muje! Kapil itna romantic hina achi baat nai"**_

_Smile forms on Ali's face hearing this but it widens when he hears _

_" __**Aaj toh honeymoon manake jana hai. Aur tum kya itna sharma rahi ho jaise pehli baaf mere sath time spend kar rahi ho? meri-**_

_*****__slight sound of kiss*_

_**-kiss ko mehsus kar rahi ho, jaise ki pehli baar-"**_

_**"Shut up kapil!" **_

_Ali thinks to hang up but curiosity and his naughtiness doesn't allow him so he further hears_

_"__**waise shumona, tumhare mom dad ko hamare kind of live-in relationship se aitraaz hoga? I mean hum sath nai rehte but we have a relationship. So wo kahi hampar bhari na pad jaye!"**_

_**"Don't worry sharmaji, muje apne parents ko manana ata hai!"**_

_**"manana to ata hai but ghar me atta (flour) nai hai uska kya bhukhe nange log!"**_

_Ali hears a 'hitting' like sound and then an 'ouch' . He smiles naughitly while hearing them further_

_"__**Acha ab marna band karo yaar! Mein yaha romance ke liye-"**_

_**"Kapil muje niche utaro yaar, mein gir jaungi"**_

_**"- aya hu aur tum ho ki time waste kar rahi ho!"**_

_**"Kapil aaj nai, mom dad ate hi honge!"**_

_**" shut up! Aur lights ko turn off karo yaar jaldi"**_

_**" kapi-"**_

_**"sumona"**_

_Ali can hear his threatening voice and thats all he hears it for that night. After that all is silent on the next end and after waiting for few minutes Ali hangs up with a naughty grin, rubbing his hands he says _

_"_**Beta kapil, sabko chup karata haina apni comedy se, ab dekh mein tuje kaise chup karata hu"**

**He winks while thinking about him teasing and embarrassing his friend!**

Ali returned to reality after a second and then turned his gaze on his friend to see him tensed and horrified. He didn't't let his wink go off and kapil felt more embarrassed due to this. He tried to compose himself and after that he smiled a little and asked " so wo '**LIGHTS OFF'** jaise comments ab nai rukne wali, haina?"

"Kitna samajdar hai mera bachha" Ali answered in dadi style and pecked him on forehead while kapil just cursed his luck and also he promised himself "Aj manju ji apki toh khair nai. Extra beizzatti ke liye ready rehna!"


End file.
